The reason
by Helga v Dijk
Summary: Isaac wonders wy Felix wants to light the lighthouses


Helga: Hi i`m starting with a new story, and next to me is Piers.  
  
Piers: Hi everybody!  
  
Piers: So what`s this story all about?  
  
Helga: It`s about Isaac and his party on there way to the Jupiter lighthouse, wondering wy Felix wants to light the lighthouses.  
  
Piers: Oh.....well it`s because....  
  
Helga: No you stupid you can`t say that jet.  
  
Piers: Oh okay.  
  
Helga: Ok let`s start, oh by the way: Isaac and Mia are a couple.  
  
Chapter 1: A tough fight on the ship  
  
On the great sea sailed a ship, a young boy climbed the mast to look out at sea. There was`nt much to see as it was night and dark, a little breeze blowed through his blond hair. The young boy looked up at the stars and sighed. "Isaac?", a girl asked while she looked up at the mast, "are you there?".  
  
"Yes Mia, i`m here", said Isaac.  
  
Mia started to climb also up the mast. When she reached Isaac she wrapped her arms aroud the venus adept.  
  
"I already thought that i would find you here", she smiled, "thinking about Felix again?" Isaac nodded. "Mia....I just can`t understand wy he wants to light the lighthouses, and last time on venus lighthouse he wanted to run from us, wy?" "I don`t know Isaac, but he got away, with Sheba". "I wish we had a chance to talk to him", Isaac looked down, "then meaby i would understand him. "We`ll find him", Mia said with a smile. Isaac looked back up at the stars, "I hope you`re right Mia", he said, "I really hope so". "Everything is gonna be alright", Mia layed her head on Isaac chest and hold him tight, "you worry to much". Isaac also wrapped his arms around Mia. "Meaby you`re right", he said. Mia looked up to Isaac and kissed him, "Come on let`s get some sleep", she said. Mia walked away.  
  
"Mia wait", said Isaac. And he wrapped his arms around her and looked in her eyes. "I love you". "I love you too Isaac", Mia said. They shared a long kiss. "Now let`s go", wispered Mia after a while. Isaac smiled at her,"Okay let`s go". Together they climbed down the mast and went on to there beds.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Isaac!", Come quicly! Isaac shocked awake of Garet`s loud voice. Garet slamed the door open to Isaac`s room. "Garet?", what the hell are you doing?", muttered Isaac and he sat up. "There are monsters on board the ship!", screamed Garet. Isaac looked a bit confused and he raised one eyebow. "So what?", he asked, "You can handle a few monsters". And he turned aroud and layed back down pulling the blankets over him. "You don`t understand!", jelled Garet, "There are to many monsters, we need your help". "Wy don`t you say that in the first place?", asked Isaac as he stepped out his bed.  
  
"Mia watch out!", Ivan pushed her out range of a giant ice missle, but he coud`nt avoid the blow for himself. Ivan slammed hard against a wall of the ship. "Ivan no!". Mia rushed towards her friend, "Are you okay Ivan?", she asked. Ivan opened his eyes and groaned. "Oh man....I wish that Isaac an Garet were her right now, we sure could use them now". "Don`t worry Ivan!", jelled Garet, "Were here!". Garet and Isaac came running towards tere friends. Isaac looked at all the seamonsters on the deck, there were at least 15 of them, and they looked tough too. "Okay let`s get them", Isaac smiled ready to battle. Garet also drew his sword out and runned towards the monsters. The monsters made al together a giant ice missle, aiming for Garet. "Garet watch out!", screamed Mia, "Those monsters work together!". A big ice missle shoot away hitting Garet with full power, "Garet NO!", the other three adepts watched as Garet was blown away and crashed into a wall. "Mia quicly he needs help", said Isaac, with eyes full of fury Isaac casted Mother Gaia followed by a Shine Plasma casted by Ivan. "The monsters screamed but it was clearly not enough to beat them.  
  
"Garet?!"are you okay?!", Mia quicly casted ply well on the wounded fire adept. "Do i look okay?", asked Garet with a happering voice. But after Mia`s ply he felt a lot better and stood up. "Thanks Mia", he said,"Now let`s give Isaac an Ivan a helping hand too.  
  
"They are about to lanche a big blow again!", screamed Ivan as he saw that the monsters were buisy to bundle there powers again. Garet quicly toke his djinn Flash out. "It`s your turn Flash!", he jelled, "come on and do your job!". The Djinn jumped in front of the adept and casted a big firewall to protect them, the ice missle hit the adepts but it did`nt do much damege. "Great job Flash", said Garet to the djinn as the little creature dissapeared insite Garet. "Come on guys", said Ivan, "Let`s attack this monsters all together!". All the adepts casted there most powerfull attacks to the monsters, Mother Gaia!, Shine Plasma! Glacier!, Eruption! The monsters toke the attacks with with full power and screamed loud while they vanished in the attacks.  
  
Mia sighed and turned towards Isaac. "Well goodmorning Isaac", she smiled at him. "That`s one way to put it", jawned Isaac,"What a wake up call. Mia giggeled.  
  
"We`re almost in Contigo,"interupted Ivan, "I heard it`s a nice town. "I know", said Garet, "There are many games to play there, all kind of dice games. "Garet we haven`t time to play games", said Mia, "We have to find Felix, once we find him you can play as many games as you want". Garet looked a bit disapointed. "Oh well i guease your right Mia". Isaac walked towards the mast and started to climb it, followed by Mia.  
  
"Well now there`s more to see than last night", she said. Isaac looked over the sea, "Yes you`re right, look over there Mia! There`s land!". Mia looked over his shoulder, "Yes finnaly land", she said happily. Isaac wrapped an arm aroud her waist and kissed her on her forehead. Together they watched over the beautyfull sea.  
  
After a few minutes the ship finnaly reached land. "Come on guy`s Contigo awaits us!", laughed Garet as he walked of the ship. Followed by Ivan, and Isaac and Mia hand in hand. "I wonder what Contigo looks like", said Ivan, "I can`t explain it but i have a feeling that i already have been there".  
  
"Really?", asked Isaac, "you mean like a dejavu? "I think so", said Ivan, the name of the town remembers me of something". "Like what?", asked Garet. "I don`t know", Ivan looked down. "Look!", there`s Contigo", said Mia as she pointed towards a town". "Now you can find out if you have been there before Ivan". Ivan looked at the town and started to feel oncomftable.  
  
They walked into the town Ivan looked around the town, "It looks so familier, i`v been here before", he started. "Realy?"asked Garet, When?". "I.....i don`t know startelet Ivan. "Well that`s pretty weird", Garet nodded, "You said that you have been here before but you don`t know when?" Ivan starred around saying nothing. "Come on Ivan", pushed Garet, "I think that`s stupid, just tell me when you have been here". "Garet don`t be so mean against Ivan!", said Mia, "If he can`t remember, than we should just let it rest until he remembers, right Isaac?" "Yes, I agree with Mia", Isaac said, "Now come on the Jupiter lighthouse is nearby". They all walked further in the town, followed by a silent Ivan looking confused around the town, until they saw a person that they all saw before in Lama temple. A woman came walking towards Isaac, Ivan, Garet and Mia. "Hello", she said, "It`s been a while is`nt it?"  
  
They all looked very suprised. "Master Hama!?"  
  
Helga: Whew i`m finally done with this chapter.  
  
Piers: You can say that again, you typ really slow.  
  
Helga: So what? I can`t help it.  
  
Piers: Whatever......  
  
Helga: Well i hope people will enjoy my story, i`v put a lot of work in it.  
  
Piers: So when does the sequal come?  
  
Helga: Oh realy soon, the story has still a long way to go, until next time bye!  
  
Piers: Bye! 


End file.
